A style of window treatment that is currently in popular use is known as a "swag and jabot curtain" system, a typical installation of which is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the appended drawings. At present, such curtain systems are normally custom-made to order, and fitted to a particular window; they therefore tend to be quite expensive, they are not adapted for production in volume, and professional installation is generally required.
Accordingly, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide a novel, ready-made swag and jabot curtain set, and a novel system including the same.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a set and system which are highly attractive, facile to install, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ready-made swag and jabot curtain set which is adapted for sale in packaged condition to the retail market, and for installation by the customer.
An additional object is to provide such a curtain set comprising at least two swag components disposed side-by-side in overlapping relationship.
A further object is to provide a novel method for the decoration of a window or the like, using a ready-made curtain set.